wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The Next Generation, Book 3: Tears of Blood (UndertaleTrashowo)
OwO here we go!! Are y'all EXCITED?! Thanks to PumpkinThePumpkin for letting me use Princess Spade and Saffron, Naakfai for letting me use Monsoon, SunsetTheSkyWing0w0 for letting me use Sunset, Salmon and Chiffon, Pokeballmachine for Prince Berkut, Noble, Geb, Moonmoon for letting me use Lapis and Peridot, KishoShepsky for Rainy, Shimmer, Firework and Seal, Mistystar for Frost, and to GalaxyDragon195 for letting me use Princess Stargazer. Blurb Ever since Copper first hatched out of her egg, the first thing she thought was colour. ''It was everywhere. In the trees, ground, hell, even in smoke. She was always so curious and lively, and her mother, Peril, described her as colourful. Until now. After getting in an argument with Firefly, Copper has flown back to Jade Mountain Academy, hoping it would be as colourful and lively before Kea and Sparrow's death. But, when she comes back, the hybrid discovers that everything is gray, and that she's becoming that shade of gray. Winglets Jade Winglet '''IceWing: '''Crescent '''MudWing: '''Copper (considered to be mostly MudWing) '''NightWing: '''Emeraldclaws '''RainWing:' Princess Firefly (considered to be mostly RainWing) SandWing: '''Prince Hyena '''SeaWing: '''Prince Watersprout (UndertaleTrashowo) '''SkyWing: Prince Cliff Gold Winglet IceWing: 'Ice Water '''MudWing: 'Leo 'NightWing: '''Oreo '''RainWing: '''Marmoset '''SandWing: '''Silverbill '''SeaWing: '''Auklet '''SkyWing: 'Sunset Silver Winglet '''IceWing: Kea 'MudWing: 'Lichen 'NightWing: 'Peridot 'RainWing: '''Capuchin '''SandWing: '''Malaysian '''SeaWing: 'Lapis 'SkyWing: 'Burstbreeze Copper Winglet 'IceWing: '''Frost '''MudWing: 'Tilapia 'NightWing: '''Stormseer '''RainWing: '''Iguana '''SandWing: '''Eclipse '''SeaWing: 'Princess Monsoon 'SkyWing: 'Princess Cloudheart Quartz Winglet 'IceWing: ' 'MudWing: 'Geb 'NightWing: 'Noble 'RainWing: '''Oleander '''SandWing: '''Dromedary '''SeaWing: ' 'SkyWing: '''Sparrow Prologue Claws clinked against the hard, rocky ground. Three moons floated in the sky, reflecting off of rocks and caverns as if the light was splitting open itself. A lime coloured RainWing wandered around the hallways, looking for his specific target. And then, there she was. Her name was Kea, an IceWing with burnt legs who could barely walk. Formerly in the Second Circle, a type of ranking exclusively for her tribe. Murdered an innocent SeaWing dragonet who was only three months old, and now, their mother had requested the Black Market to slaughter Kea. "Hey," he whispered through the darkness, and the disabled IceWing dragonet tipped her head towards him. She dragged her limp legs over to him, and the lime coloured dragon gave her a sparkling grin. "Come on, let's get some sheep before those SkyWings take them in the morning." The two slowly made their way over to the Prey Center. He opened the door for Kea, and she gave him a thankful smile. Following in behind her, they both made their way to the center. As she searched for the door outside, the RainWing pulled out a blade, and slowly crept up behind her. And then, at that moment, someone entered inside. He and Kea turned around to see his clawmate, Sparrow, trot inside, and it was obvious that he had just woken up. ''I know I'm not supposed to kill him, but he can't be an eye witness! Walking forward, Sparrow sleepily opened his eyes to look at the two dragons. "Kea?" he groaned. His head turned to the RainWing. "Oleander? What are you guys doing up? This late, too?" "Ah, we just wanted to get some prey before they run out of sheep," Kea replied, giving him a tired grin. Oleander made his way behind the SkyWing dragonet as the two spoke. Then, the lime coloured RainWing pounced, placing his large talons clasp over the front and back of Sparrow's neck as he snapped it. Kea let out a yelp, falling on her back as the SkyWing's body fell to the ground. She looked up at Oleander, and opened her mouth to let out a shriek to alert everyone, but he was quick and experienced. He darted forward, blade in talon, and slashed open her throat, all the way down to her tail. Before she could make any noise, Oleander covered her snout as he muffled her pain filled scream. And then, she fell to the ground, limp. Goodnight, Kea and Sparrow, ''Oleander thought to himself. He looked at their two bodies, and let out a sigh. It would be a hassle to take their corpses to the Black Market, so he told himself to ask Clay in the morning to bring their bodies to a cave where their queens could retrieve them so that Oleander could deliver them both there. As he walked to his Sleeping Cave, Oleander took a quick trip to Sunny's office, and slid the blade under the door. He then went to sleep in his hammock, exclusively for him. The next morning later, a terrified shriek rang in Oleander's ears. He rose from his hammock and walked out of his Sleeping Cave, and he discovered that he was snout to snout with every dragonet dashing through the hallway. Oleander let out a sigh and squeezed through, getting elbowed in the face. After what felt like moons, the lime coloured RainWing arrived at the Prey Center. Everyone gathered around the corpses of Sparrow and Kea, gaping. A limping Clay walked forward, a distant look on his face. His large talons stomped over to the two dead dragons, and then suddenly, a SeaWing dragonet, Prince Watersprout, barged in the Prey Center with his friends, Hyena, Firefly, Copper and Crescent. Oleander looked over to Tsunami's son, and smirked. How ''pathetic. ''Making his way to the front, following Watersprout, the RainWing tried to not laugh at the royal SeaWing's expression, which was mixed with sickness and tears. As Tsunami sorted everyone, Oleander walked up to Clay. Tapping the MudWing's shoulder as he gained his attention, Oleander suggested, "maybe we could take their bodies to a cave so their queens can retrieve them if we notify them?" Clay shrugged. "Sure," he mumbled, not himself. "Do you need any help, Oleander?" He shook his head. "No thanks," the lime coloured RainWing responded, smiling innocently. He grabbed the back of Kea's corpse so that her insides would splash out, and he grabbed Sparrow by the neck. Oleander took both of their bodies to a cave with a hidden hole in the corner. Dropping them on the ground and closing the door behind him, Oleander got to work. Chapter 1 Colour. It was everywhere. The first thing Copper had seen was colour when she hatched. It was in the trees; in the sky; hell, even in the darkest of places. She had admired them. She wanted to colour the sky and make it pink with streaks of orange and yellow. Copper wanted it to always be sunset or dawn. Now, she was standing up, staring directly at Stargazer. If the NightWing was a colour, she'd be gray, with streaks of lapis and black. It was hauntingly beautiful, that yet frightening and cold. Stargazer had troubles she couldn't sort out. She had to take her anger out on others, or else she'd break and become fully gray. Copper hated to admit it, but she was worried for the NightWing. And, there was Hyena. At first, he was black. Black as night, black as shadows. His heart was inky and shattered, due to his mother who ignored him, and his sister who always at the center. When he had befriended Watersprout, he turned gray and pink. A lighter, more pure colour. The colour of love. She was happy for the SandWing dragonet, but incredibly worried for Crescent, her missing friend who consisted of whites and pale blues. "Gone?!" Copper shouted. She felt as if she was turning dark blue and sky blue; the colours for sadness and worry. "How?! She said she would always stay by my side!" Copper looked away, and then realization crept up her spine. "Unless.. oh no.." Soulcrusher, who was half white half black in Copper's opinion, clinked his claws against the table lightly, Copper and Firefly being the only ones who heard and saw it. "What?" the yellow-eyed NightWing asked, raising a scaley brow. As she remembered everything Crescent told her, the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid lifted her head and stared at Soulcrusher. "Crescent told me after she fell into the ocean, she saw something swimming around her," Copper replied. "She described it as a large, dragon-like creature, pitch black and ominous glowing eyes. But, when Watersprout had dived into the water to save her, it swam off." "I know that creature!" Hyena suddenly burst out. "They called it the 'ShadowWing', an animus enchanted creature that is said to kidnap dragons with animus magic or someone really important, then slaughter them like sheep." He let out a shudder, the colour of bone white washing across him, but it soon faded away. Watersprout, a dragon who was shades of pale gray and dark blue, looked at the SandWing. "Have you encountered this creature?" he asked Hyena, an anxious look on his face. "Did it hurt you or anyone else?" Copper watched Hyena tap his forehead and then nod. "I met a dragon named Sandfish. He was running from it, and I offered for him to come inside." His talons anxiously gripped the table. "We talked for a bit, then Sunny came out of her room and kicked him out. Before I went back to bed, I swear I heard a heavy body being dragged away." ''That's weird, Copper thought to herself. Why would Sunny care about Hyena when she hardly does? But she brushed the thought away, and began thinking of Crescent, her body dismembered and crushed. Copper suddenly leapt at Hyena, placing her talons on his shoulders. "Please!" she begged, not thinking of how pathetic she sounded right now. "Help me get my friend back. She can hardly last out there!" And then the voice of Firefly rang in her ears. "Who even cares?" the hybrid grumbled, rolling her eyes. "We can worry about it later." Firefly looked at Soulcrusher. "Can I eat now?" Firefly was one of the most.. interesting.. dragonets Copper had ever met. Even though she was mostly RainWing, a dragon who changed their scale colour constantly, her colours changed every minute, emotion wise. One minute, Firefly could be peach coloured, the next she could be blazing red. To Copper, it was hard to read her emotions and colours, despite her being a RainWing-NightWing hybrid with the ability to change her scale colour. "Now that's just rude, Firefly." The door swung open, and there appeared Stargazer, with Emeraldclaws behind her, as she walked inside, a long, silky purple cape following behind her. The small, blue sapphire lenses sat coldly in her eye sockets. Soulcrusher pulled out seats for the two NightWings, and they gladly sat down. "Thank you," Stargazer said to Soulcrusher. She turned her head towards the dragonets. "You may all eat now." And, at that moment, everyone hungrily scarfed down their food, including Emeraldclaws and Copper. The MudWing-SkyWing hybrid felt full, like she had eaten two cows. Though, Copper inherited her father's hunger, so she knew she would get hungry once again. Hyena was the first one to finish. He rose up, and wiped food away from his mouth. "I'm going for a quick walk," he replied. "I'll be back." Copper watched him exit the Dining Room, and she couldn't stop thinking that they needed to save Crescent. "I agree with Copper," Stargazer suddenly chimed in, raising one talon. "We need to discuss the situation about Crescent." She turned her head over to Firefly, who's eyes were narrowed. "Especially you." Oh, I forgot that she can read minds, ''Copper thought to herself. ''Wait, has she been reading my mind the whole time? Does she know that I'm different? Ack, I need to stop thinking about stuff like that. Uh, hey, Stargazer! I bet you can't catch any cows! An amused expression appeared on the NightWing's face. But, before Stargazer could say any more words, Firefly slammed her talons against the table. "Oh, shut up!" she snarled, her scales turning red (but, emotion wise, she was black and dark gray). "Stop reading my mind for once! I don't care whether or not Crescent is alive!" She doesn't care. Because she's Firefly. Chapter 2 "Why don't you?!" Copper shouted, gripping the table as Stargazer sat there silently, Soulcrusher and Emeraldclaws beside her. "You're always so selfish and rude! Why don't you care for once, Firefly?!" The RainWing-NightWing hybrid snorted. Her colour was turning more black and dark. "I'm not selfish or rude," she remarked, swishing her curled tail. Her green eyes stared directly into Copper's. "That IceWing will most likely be fine. You don't have to worry." Anger. Red. Fire. It washed across Copper. It blazed inside her, as if someone had put the fire in a container. Copper's talons gripped the table even tighter, and she pushed the fire inside of her talons, slightly burning it. The MudWing-SkyWing hybrid swiftly turned away and stormed out of the room. I never want to see your face again, ''Copper screamed in her mind at Firefly. She ran. She ran as fast as she could towards the nearest pavilion. She wanted to cool off before she "accidentally" set Firefly ablaze. She laid down, the breeze cooling her scales. Copper laid down and curled up on the pavilion as she stared at the blue sky. It was the colour of the sea, a calming yet terrifying colour. She had never liked the ocean personally. It was frightening, with unpredictable waves and sharks (which she hated). Before the hybrid knew it, Copper began remembering about her family. She thought of her parents; Peril and Clay; she thought of cheerful Alpine and quiet Moor. ''I miss them. I wonder if Moor's still studying about healing, or if Alpine's still herself. I wonder if they miss me. They probably did. Copper felt tears run down her face, but soon sizzle up. She hated how different she was. Copper couldn't stop thinking about how others would judge her for being different. Now, shades of ocean blue were washing over her, reminding the hybrid about how lonely she was.'' Would my family hate me if I told them about the colours?'' And then, at that moment, Copper heard talonsteps behind her. She whirled around to see Stargazer, who was pale purple mixed with grays. She scooted back, afraid of Stargazer, but the NightWing just gave her an upset look and sat beside her. "Heya," she said to Copper. The sapphire lenses in her eyes shone in the sunlight. "I wanted to apologize for Firefly, since she couldn't do it herself." Copper shrugged. "It's fine, honestly." Huffing, the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid looked away. "I just wish she would care more. All she bothers about is herself. She appears to be inky black to me." And then, Copper realized what she just said. Crap. But, all Copper saw on Stargazer's face was amusement and disappointment, her colour turning yellow and bluish gray. She snorted, and said, "you're different, aren't you, Copper? Out of all the dragonets I've met, you're one of the only ones who see colour." Stargazer nudged the hybrid with her wing, which made Copper shake even more. "Oh, grow up. I'm not going to tell anyone." "I hope you save Crescent." "What?" She turned around to face Stargazer, snout to snout with her. "Admit it, I don't belong here," she hissed. "Everyone who's haven't left seems to hate, or has barely spoken to me." Copper turned her head away from the NightWing dragonet. "I'm going back to Jade Mountain Academy." She imagined grays and rose pinks washing over her. Stargazer groaned. "Come on!" she muttered. "We're going to lose TWO dragons now!" The sapphire lenses clicked in her eye sockets. "Whatever. Just don't get killed by an assassin, or whatever." She walked off, tail trailing behind her. And then, she was all alone, again. Copper turned around so that the unnoticeable breeze could press against her face. She unfolded her wings, revealing her firey orange wing membranes. Then, she jumped into the sky, took flight, and soared towards Jade Mountain Academy. The breeze guided her towards Jade Mountain. Copper prayed that everything would be fine when she got back; like her mother and father being fine, or her sophisticated clawmate Cliff, who apparently had matured over the ears from a clingy loud dragonet to a regal, respectful SkyWing. And there, right in front of her. The large, brown peaks appeared, and waves of rose pink washed over her once again. There it is. My mom and dad. Jade Mountain Academy. And an assassin, of course. She landed and skidded against the rock, trying not to fall on her face despite her talons beginning to sting. Copper looked through the large entrance. Here I go. Chapter 3 The first thing Copper saw was Iguana being chased by a scrawny SandWing whose blue scales, which were mixed with shades of brown, were so dark that she thought they were literally made of shadows. But, instead of her colours being dark like her scales, she was tainted with rose pink and bright yellow. "Get your talons over here!" the dragonet roared. She tackled Iguana to the floor, laughing as the RainWing, who was tainted with lime greens and dark, rose red, clutched a mango tightly to his chest. The two rolled around, giggling. Copper tapped her curved claws against the walls, and the odd looking SandWing and Iguana turned their heads towards the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. Both of them got off of each other and stared at her. Iguana cocked his head towards Copper. "Ah," he muttered, "hello. Good to see you again. Didn't I meet you in Art Class once?" "Not quite sure I was around that time when we had Art Class," Copper responded. She looked over to the odd looking SandWing, then back at Iguana, who was turning pale pink, emotion and scale wise. "Who's this? Where's Tilapia?" "My name is Malaysian," the odd looking SandWing responded. She looked away. "And, about Tilapia.. she's changed. She's too curious and kind for her own good, so Iguana ditched her for me, since she isn't his type, and now she hangs around those weird dragonets." Tipping her head, Copper asked, "the weird dragonets? Who are they?" It's odd that they aren't still acting afraid about the assasin. Did mom deal with them? Malaysian wrapped a wing around Iguana, who smiled at her, completely ignoring Copper. "It's Geb, Silverbill, Monsoon, Cloudheart and Marmoset. They're total nerds as well." Her gray eyes stared directly into Copper's, and the hybrid could see Malaysian's colours change from a pure happy colour to an annoyed, uninterested colour. "Don't tell me you're one of them." "Nah," Copper said. She turned her back towards Malaysian and Iguana, slapping the RainWing with her tail in the progress. "What class is Prince Cliff in currently? He's my clawmate." Iguana gaped at her, surprisingly unaware that she had hit him in the face. "You're in the Jade Winglet?" he asked. Yellow ate at his scales. "I thought they were all dead!" Iguana then raised one talon. "And he's in Writing Class." She shook her head. "No, we aren't dead," Copper growled. She trailed away from the two dragons. "Thanks for the information!" And then, Copper was finally separated from the two love birds. The hybrid let out a sigh and let the signs lead her through the hallways, until she was at the entrance of the specific classroom. There, stood a MudWing, with warm brown scales mixed with shades of darker brown and red. The MudWing immediately noticed Copper. "Oh, goodness!" she exclaimed. The teacher, Copper assumed, quickly dismissed herself and walked into the hallway until she was right in front of the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid. "Are you late or lost?" "None," Copper grumbled. She stared directly at the MudWing, trying to read her colourful emotions, but strangely, she couldn't. The teacher's colours were unreadable, just like how her mother once explained skyfire and Moonwatcher. The MudWing smiled. "Oh, you're from the Jade Winglet, aren't you? Go on in, your clawmate is already inside with the Copper and Quartz Winglet. I'm guessing you're Copper." Kinda odd that dad named me after one of the Winglets, ''Copper thought to herself as the walked in, ignoring the judgeful glances as she read their colours and soon sat down. A blank piece of a scroll slid in front of her, along with a feather and ink pot. She sipped the tip into the ink and placed it on the paper. Everyone seemed to be writing whatever they wanted. This must've been the free time of the class. ''Mom one told me that after each class, that we had ten minutes of free time. I wonder what Iguana and Malaysian were doing then. Then, Copper began writing. She began writing about a warrior who saved her land from great terror and destruction, and was praised by her kingdom. Copper knew it wasn't as great as Watersprout's, but it was good enough. And then, the bell rang. Copper watched every student get up, seeing Cliff in the crowd, set the papers down on a tray and squeeze through the door. She hurriedly rose up and trotted over there, but while doing so, Copper shoved a lime green RainWing to the floor by accident. "MS. COOKIE!" the RainWing roared. Instead of his scales turning red, his colours did instead, which had an orange tint to it. "SHE SHOVED ME!" The teacher, Cookie, turned her head towards the RainWing, her colours turning yellow and mint green. "Copper, or whatever your name is, go to Sunny's office and try explaining exactly why you shoved the RainWing." Cookie then pulled out a scroll and shoved her nose into it. Copper sighed, and walked out. She glared at the RainWing, who has a smirk plastered on his face. The hybrid then looked away and trotted towards Sunny's office. She imagined her colours turning from a peaceful colour (peach) to an annoyed colour (mint green). Click. Click. Click. Copper's claws tapped along the ground as she walked forward until she arrived at the entrance. Poking her head inside, the hybrid saw Sunny, sitting at a desk while she stared into the distance. Maybe I don't have to go in there. And then, Copper heard talons pierce the ground. She turned her head, and was Sunset, sitting at the Art Class door. Is she alright? Chapter 4 The first thing Copper noticed about the firescales dragonet was her colours. She was bluish-gray, with splashes of yellow and ice white. And, there was an unmistakable colour mixed in; black. Inky black, the colour of RainWing venom and darkness. There was a twinge of gray and other pale colours. So many emotions. Sadness, annoyance and betrayal. '' Sunset's claws traced over the rocky edges on the ground. Copper watched the firescales dragonet continue as she sighed once in a while. ''Should I approach her? Ask why she's so upset? Moons, she'll know that I'm different.. ..well, maybe different wouldn't be so bad right now. Just a tap against the wall with her tail alerted Sunset. The half purple half orange dragonet raised her head, and looked up at Copper. Her eyes definitely showed surprise that someone was noticing her, and even her colours turned more yellow. "Heya," Copper responded after a minute of silence (or, at least in the hallway, because you could practically hear the roaring from the Prey Center and the jingling of instruments from the Music Cave). "Remember me? Copper?" Sunset looked up. "Oh," she replied. The firescales dragonet's head turned towards her talons, then back at Copper. "I remember you. Weren't you with.. er.. He-ena, Watersprout and.. Crescent? Along with Firesomething?" she responded sarcastically. Laughter bubbled from the MudWing-SkyWing's throat, but Copper soon stopped and looked at her. "Sunset, what's wrong?" she asked, noticing that more blue-gray was eating at her colours. "You seem upset." The hybrid scooted closer to her. "Can I really tell you?" Sunset asked, and when Copper nodded, she continued. "I was in the Prey Center, and everyone was avoiding me like I was the plague. Deep down, it kinda well.. hurt." Copper looked at the SkyWing. "I understand that feeling," she muttered. "That feeling where you know you're different and that others judge you for it." Both of their eyes directed themselves towards the ceiling as they stared at it. "I know what it's like, Sunset. You're not so different yourself." The two dragonets sat there silently. Copper then rose up, and extended a talon towards Sunset. "Hey, why don't we go to the weird dragonets? I'm sure they'll accept you." "I'd like that," Sunset replied. She looked down at Copper's talon, then looked back up. "Are you sure? I don't wanna burn anyone." "You can't exactly burn me," Copper said. The MudWing-SkyWing hybrid gave Sunset a stern look, her blue eyes piercing hers. "Come on. Let's go already. We don't wanna waste freetime, do we?" As their talons clasped together, Copper felt the sizzling heat from Sunset's palm, but ignored the slight pain, and pulled her up. "Let's go." The two walked towards the Prey Center, and she glanced over her shoulder to look at Sunset, who had a nervous expression on her face. "You can hold on tighter if you want," the hybrid remarked to the firescales. "If you're scared at least." Sunset snorted, and pulled away. "Okay mom," Sunset responded sarcastically. She let out a deep breath, and looked at Copper. "Ah, not to be rude or anything, but could you open the doors? They're made of wood." Nodding, the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid gripped the handle and pulled at it, the door swinging open. The first thing the two dragonets saw was a SandWing, tackling a NightWing who's scales were white. Both of their colours were mainly red, while the NightWing had blueish-gray mixed in. "Give up!" the SandWing snarled, flicking his tail while the other dragons in the Prey Center watched in awe. Cascades of gold and black mixed with his colours. "If you wanna make it out without a scratch, then I suggest that you give up." The NightWing snorted, rolling her eyes. "As if!" she groaned. "You were bullying that innocent hybrid! What else was I supposed to do? Stand there while you dumped food over her head?" Smiling as he pressed his barbed tail against her chest, the SandWing growled, "yup. That was the plan." He raised his head. More and more black swarmed his colours. "I warned you. Now prepare to have your throat slit." Chapter 5 No, ''Copper thought to herself. There couldn't be anymore killing. The hybrid had to do something before it escalated even further; especially if it mean stopping murder. As she took a step forward, a talon placed itself on her shoulder. Copper turned her head to see Sunset, a fearful and stern expression on her face. "Wait," the firescales responded. Her eyes shifted over to the SandWing and the white NightWing. "Star knows how to defend herself. Or, at least, that's what I heard of." Sunset's brow furrowed with worry. "Hopefully she wasn't lying." Copper let out a sigh and stared at the two dragonets. The white NightWing, Star, stared directly into her attacker's eyes, and the MudWing-SkyWing hybrid saw that yellow, red and mint green were eating at her colours. "Idiot." And, at that moment, Star's attacker was flung at a wall. A gasp rung out as the SandWing's bones cracked, loud enough for Copper to hear. She placed her talons over her snout, praying that he was alright as white spread and took over his colours. ''What kind of animus magic is that? Or witchcraft? Copper turned her head over to look at Star, who was dusting herself off. The white NightWing let out a sigh and narrowed her eyes. "I know you're not dead!" she shouted. "Get up already and stop acting like you broke your whole body!" The SandWing let out a snort of pain, and his mouth split open to reveal the fire bubbling in his throat. A wave of flame shot at Star, and suddenly, it split in half, avoiding her swiftly, barely touching her cheeks. "What are you?!" he shouted. "An animus?!" Slowly, he rose up until he was staring directly into her eyes. "Or are you a threat to all of Pyrrhia?" Star smiled at him. "Nah," she responded. "I'm just a simple NightWing who believes in what is right. And dragons like you just get in my way, so I suppose I must deal with you first." The SandWing hissed, running forward as he grunted in pain. His claws barely managed to pierce her scales, which seemed to hurt Star, but before he could slide at her once again, the SandWing's talons were slowly lifted into the air, preventing any more damage to be done. Copper turned her head towards Sunset. "You stay here," she hissed. "I'm going to get the teachers before this escalates any further." As the firescales nodded, she darted away and ran out of the Prey Center and towards Sunny's office as seconds were drained away. One. She ran faster. Two. Her talons began to ache. Three. Copper burst through the doors of Sunny's office, narrowly avoiding Brightclaws. She looked up to see Sunny, about to ring the bell for free time to end. "Stop!" Turning her head towards Copper, Sunny asked, "what is it- Copper?!" The SandWing wrapped her warm wings around Copper, pulling her into a tight hug (which made her feel as if she couldn't breathe). "You had Clay and Peril worried sick! What's wrong?" "Two students are fighting," she said as she gasped for breath, imagining her colours changing from a bright green. "A SandWing and a white NightWing named Star, who, I think, has animus magic." Sunny nodded swiftly. "Go get Tsunami; she's in the library with Starflight. I'll try and hold off the fight until she gets there." The SandWing-NightWing hybrid slipped away from Copper's grasp, who was already running towards the library. The halls nearing the library were decorated with cobalt blue stars hanging from the ceiling, with what seemed to be other ornaments attached to them as well. Copper stopped in her tracks and began admiring the beautiful colours and stood there, her jaw nearly dropping. It's so beautiful. By all the moons, focus Copper! '' She groaned with defeat and turned towards the entrance, which had meadow green vines hanging over it. Copper slipped through and spotted Tsunami sitting at one of the tables inside of the library, with Starflight at Fatespeaker's side as they chatted casually. "We need to do something about Emeraldclaws!" Fatespeaker cried. "Sure, it was just a group of random dragonets who made Darkstalker come back, but this is different! This is our dragonets we're talking about!" Tsunami nodded. "Agreed. I can't even imagine Riptide's reaction to Watersprout disappearing-" The SeaWing cut herself off as she spotted Copper staring at them. "COPPER?!" The SeaWing then rushed over to her, green eyes wide as ever. Tsunami cupped Copper's face into her talons and stared down at the hybrid, looking as if she had witnessed a murder. "How?! Where have you been?! Peril nearly burnt the whole school down looking for you!" "That's a surprise," Copper grumbled sarcastically. "Anyways, that's not what I'm here for. Sunny needs you, in the Prey Center. Some dragonets are fighting, and I think one of them has animus magic." Sighing, Tsunami let go of Copper. "Animus magic, my favourite," she grumbled, rolling her eyes. "Why can't we just have normal students? Who do normal student things?" Tsunami then pushed past Copper, her large tail whacking the hybrid in the ankle. "Stay with Starflight and Fatespeaker. I'll be back soon." And then, before Copper knew it, Tsunami vanished into the hallway, the loud pattering of her talons fading away. ''Why can't I just go with her? ''Copper thought to herself. She sighed and turned to the NightWings in the room, with Starflight's colours appearing to be a shade of calm orange, a relatively calm colour, while Fatespeaker, on the other talon, was pale green with mixtures of pale gray. "Copper!" Fatespeaker cried, practically lunging at the hybrid as her wings wrapped around Copper tightly. "I'm glad you're safe! Where's Emeraldclaws? Starflight and I have been worried to death!" An image of Emeraldclaws flashed in Copper's head. She didn't like that NightWing one bit, whether it be her stuck up attitude, manipulative tactics or her craving for murder and death. Sometimes it seemed as if Emeraldclaws was more of a petty Darkstalker, which she had heard about in scrolls which her father had read to her. "She's okay, I suppose," Copper murmured. Starflight turned his head towards Copper. "Where is she? Where are the others?" He then let out a sigh. "Your mother almost burned down the whole library looking for you. Then she scampered towards the Mud Kingdom to find your siblings, and she left all of her classes on hold for three days." Fiddling with his talons as he trotted off into the non fiction section of scrolls, he added, "you especially worried me since Clay didn't seem to care about you leaving. Did you get into a fight?" "Wait a minute. What's all of this about Clay not caring about me being missing?" she muttered. Copper rubbed her temples, worried. Fatespeaker looked at Copper, concern filling her eyes. "He's a completely different dragon! So is Sunny!" She looked at the other NightWing in the room with a loving look. "I'm just so glad that Starflight hasn't been affected yet. As long as he let's me read scrolls to him and tuck him into bed, it's fine with me." She pressed her talons together. "Oh, about Sunny, Fatespeaker. I think that she's been neglecting Hyena for about, what most of his life? Maybe? I'm not sure." "WAIT, WHAT?! SUNNY HAS BEEN DOING ''WHAT?" Fatespeaker screamed as she fell back. "I'm having a vision! And it's not a good one!" She slipped between the vines of the doorway. "Follow me!" Starflight poked his head from inbetween the book shelves and pointed his snout towards Copper's direction. "Oh, go ahead, Copper. Don't let me get caught up in this vision nonsense." She sighed. "Thanks. I'll be back." Slipping through the vines, Copper made her way towards the Prey Center. She could feel her heart hammering in her chest. Why was she so nervous? Copper thought. Slowly she arrived to the Prey Center, its doors wide open. Nothing looked out of the ordinary, but the sight Copper saw was horrifying. Tsunami, on top of Star, holding the necklace the white NightWing was formerly wearing, both frozen as they turned their heads to look beside them. They were looking at the SandWing who attacked Star, who's throat was slit, his claws torn out. And in the side of his face was the same dagger that had killed Kea. The assassin is still here. And they don't plan to back down. Chapter 6 For the rest of the day, classes had been dismissed and everyone was sent to their Sleeping Caves. Copper and nearly every dragonet in school were now terrified, though they all kept their terror and fear hidden inside of them. We're all gonna die. Cliff, from across the room, looked at Copper. "You okay?" he murmured quietly. The SkyWing prince was reading a scroll written by a dragon named Caulastrea. "You seem rather frightened." "Of course I am!" she snapped, attempting to push down her fury. "Another dragon was killed! What's next, the whole GODDAMN SCHOOL?" Smoke slowly slithered out of Cliff's nostrils. "Well, I'm sorry for asking." He draped his rather long tail across Crescent's bed. "Do you know if she's okay?" Copper glared at him. "Why do you care?" He stared at the nest, which was filled with speckled gray feathers, pine green moss and snake-like vines. "She's my friend. A good one, in fact." Cliff turned his head back towards Copper, warmth in his flame coloured eyes. "You're a friend of mine, too, you know. So you shouldn't hate me when I'm obviously trying to help you." Copper nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I should stop acting like Firefly and act more mature." Snorting, Cliff turned back to his scroll. "Yeah, she's the worse, isn't she? Thinking the whole world revolves around her. As if." He then shuddered, and randomly said, "I can't imagine my mom being like her. She'd be the newest Scarlet-" "HOLY MOONS, WHERE IN PYRRHIA HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Suddenly, Peril burst through the door, her sky blue eyes wide. She was panting, and a look of distress was on her face. But, when her gaze feel upon Copper, Peril's eyes lit up. She radiated bright pink colours, mixed in with magenta and deep purple, edged with pale grays and blues. Peril leaped forward and wrapped her arms around Copper, burning Watersprout's blanket in the process. "THERE YOU ARE! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW STRESSED OUT I WAS OVER YOU!" She laughed. "Sorry, mom." "Sorry won't fix Clay or the fifty missing posters we set up for you!" Peril retorted. "By the three moons, I'm just so glad to see you!" She tightened her grasp. "I swear, when we finally find your friends, I'm gonna seriously gonna set someone on fire. Not really, though! New me, new Peril. I'm not a murderous death monster who burns dragons for fun, I swear!" From across the room, Copper could hear Cliff laughing. "Oh, yeah. I remember when you saved me from grandma. If you asked me, her face could've used some makeup." The two SkyWings laughed. ''Something I hardly know about. '' Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Genre (Adventure) Category:Mature Content Category:Content (UndertaleTrashowo) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)